With modern portable devices playing an increasingly larger role in the everyday lives of people and electric vehicles, and becoming more commercially viable with every year, advances in battery technology can create immediate changes in our world. While lithium ion batteries have been the premiere technology in these and other secondary battery applications, they have limitations. Lithium-ion batteries use of anodes that include carbon, which can limit lithium-ion energy density. Metallic lithium anodes are limiting in terms of safety and cyclability owing to dendrite formation on the surface of lithium. Dendrite formation may eventually lead to short-circuiting of the cell, and, in some cases, cell failure cause.